pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Hadas
Rachel Hadas (born November 8, 1948) is an American poet, academic, essayist, and translator. Life The daughter of noted Columbia University classicist Moses Hadas and Latin teacher Elizabeth Chamberlayne Hadas, Hadas grew up in Morningside Heights, Manhattan, New York City. She earned a B.A. at Radcliffe College in classics, an M.A. at Johns Hopkins University in poetry in 1977, and a Ph.D. at Princeton University in comparative literature in 1982. Marrying a man from the island of Samos and living in Greece after her undergraduate work at Radcliffe, Hadas became an intimate of poets James Merrill and Alan Ansen, both of whom strongly influenced her early work, as did Cavafy, whose work she translated, and Seferis. She is often associated with the New Formalism school of poetry, and her work was included in landmark collections of New Formalism including Rebel Angels and A Formal Feeling Comes. Her subject matter ranges from her roots in the classics through the intimately personal, with memory a recurring theme throughout her work.Raconteur Events > September 2008 > Event Schedule > Reader Bios During the height of the AIDS crisis, she led poetry workshops for those afflicted, and edited a number of their works with Charles Barber, experiences that informed her subsequent work. Her translations of writers including Tibullus, Baudelaire, and the Greek poet Konstantine Karyotakis, have been acclaimed.Rachel Hadas b. 1948, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 28, 2012. She has taught English at the Newark campus of Rutgers University since 1981, where, as of 2006, she is the Board of Governors Professor of English. She is married to composer George Edwards and lives with him and their son in Manhattan.Academy of American Poets > Rachel Hadas Biography Recognition Her honors include a Guggenheim Fellowship, Ingram Merrill Foundation Grants, the O.B. Hardison Award from the Folger Shakespeare Library, and an Award in Literature from the American Academy and Institute of Arts and Letters. Publications Poetry * Starting from Troy. Boston: D.R. Godine, 1975. *''Night Drive''. Milwaukee, WI: Sackbut Press, 1981. * Slow Transparency. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1983. * A Son from Sleep. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1987. * Pass It On. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1989. * Living in Time. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press, 1990. * Mirrors of Astonishment. Piscataway, NJ: Rutgers University Press, 1992. * The Empty Bed. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press / Hanover, NH. University Press of New England, 1995. * The Double Legacy: Reflections on a pair of deaths. Boston: Faber, 1995. * Halfway Down the Hall: New and selected poems. Hanover, NH: Wesleyan University Press / University Press of New England, 1998. * Indelible. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2001. * Laws: Poems. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 2004. * The River of Forgetfulness. Cincinnati, OH: David Robert Books, 2006. * The Ache of Appetite. Providence, RI: Copper Beech Press, 2010. *''The Golden Road: Poems''. Evanston, IL: TriQuarterly Books / Northwestern University Press, 2012. Non-fiction * Form, Cycle, Infinity: Landscape imagery in the poetry of Robert Frost & George Seferis. Lewisburg, KY: Bucknell University Press, 1985. * Merrill, Cavafy, Poems, and Dreams. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2000. *''Three Poets in Conversation: Dick Davis, Rachel Hadas, Timothy Steele''. London: Between the Lines, 2006. * Classics: Essays. Cincinnati, OH: Textos Books, 2007. *''Strange Relation: A memoir of marriage, dementia, and poetry''. Philadelphia: Paul Dry Books, 2011. Translated * Other Worlds Than This: Translations. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press, 1994. Edited * Unending Dialogue: Voices from an AIDS poetry workshop (edited with Charles Barber). Boston: Faber, 1991. * The Greek Poets: Homer to the present (edited by Peter Constantine, Rachel Hadas, Edmund Keeley, and Karen Van Dyck). New York: Norton, 2009. *''The Waiting Room Reader: Volume II: Word poems to keep you company''. Ft. Lee, NJ: CavanKerry Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Rachel Hadas, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 4, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References *Library of Congress Online Catalog > Rachel Hadas Notes External links ;Poems * Rachel Hadas profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Rachel Hadas b. 1948 at the Poetry Foundation. * Rachel Hadas: Poems ;Audio / video * [http://poemsoutloud.net/audio/archive/hadas_reads_from_helen/ Audio Reading: Rachel Hadas reads from Euripedes' poem Helen] * Audio Reading: Rachel Hadas reads a poem by Sappho *Rachel Hadas at YouTube ;Books *Rachel Hadas at Amazon.com ;About *Rachel Hadas at the University of Newark * Rachel Hadas Official website. * [http://www.cprw.com/Misc/hadas.htm Interview: Contemporary Poetry Review > 2009 > The CPR Interview: Rachel Hadas] Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Radcliffe College alumni Category:Johns Hopkins University alumni Category:Formalist poets Category:Princeton University alumni Category:Greek–English translators Category:American essayists Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:People from New York Category:Writers from New York Category:Rutgers University faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics